Core B will provide support for studies involving: (i) H/D-MS/MS analyses (support for Project 1 and 3); (ii) small angle X-ray and neutron scattering measurements and data processing (support for Project 1); (iii) FRET studies (support for Project 3); (iv) Surface plasmon resonance spectroscopy (support for Projects 1 and 3); (v) Microcalorimetry (support for Project 1); (vi) Rapid reaction kinetics analyses ofapoAl lipidation (support for Project 3); (vii) Circular dichroism measurements; (viii) Dynamic/static light scattering analyses of sample dispersity (support for Projects 1, 3); and (ix) Modeling studies (support for Projects 1 and 3).